Harry Potter: Unacceptable
by FiendFyre Stardust
Summary: When Snape used the spell on James in their fifth year, if Lily actually hated Snape, James didnt retaliate, and Harry wasn't dumb about wizarding, and James was a Hogwarts Teacher.


**_I gave up on my first two fics, so I'm putting them up for adoption. If you would like, I do not mind._**

**_New fic, New story. This time, I will put one plot, not like seven, and definitely not even any. _**

**_Strait to the point: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling not me. Otherwise H/Hr 4 LIFE  
>J.K. Rowling meant for the main pairing to be Harry and Hermione, so I plan to make it that way.<em>**

**Chapter one:**

Lily Evans was finished with her test, just waiting. She got annoyed when some girls started to try and get James' attention. She told her friend she shouldn't get her hopes up; James had the hots for Lily, she didn't return the feelings.

Later, James and Sirius were using spells on Severus for no reason, or she thought.

Then, James asked her out, she declined, Snape used a spell that cut through James' face, making a deep, long gash. Lily gasped, and James collapsed. Snape then yelled, "I don't need help from a _mudblood _like _you_!" Then Sirius pointed his wand at Snape, and said, "_Stupify!_" and Snape slumped, stunned.

In the hospital wing, there were three more visitors. Lily was staring at James' unconscious body, while Madame Pomfery was dribbling some sort of potion into his mouth.

Lily looked for a few minutes with tearing eyes, and then turned to Snape's body, still stunned. Before, she actually was _friends _with him, now all she could feel was hate.

When Snape came conscious, Lily slapped him, anger in her eyes. She started yelling, "Severus, why? Why did you have to _do _that? I thought I meant more to you then your _mudbloods_! I guess I was wrong! I…" she had tears in her eyes. "I might as well just leave… good bye, S_nivellus._"

And she left, in search of James, or Sirius.

"…so please just leave, Lily. You hate me, and I accept that."

"But-"

"Why not go out with your _Half-Blood Prince,_ hm?"

"Because I-'

"I understand, you don't like me… I, I'll leave you then."

"James Potter! Let me finish!"

"Hm?'

"I… I saw how bad Snape was... and I want to apologize... and I think I will go out with you, if you'll still accept me?"

"Alright, I forgive you..."

"Thank you! Right now I have to go but I'll meet you- oh!" and she slipped on the floor Filch was mopping just seconds before, and fell into James arms. She looked up, and kissed him. "I'll go now. See you at class!"

James just stood there with his fingers lingering where she kissed him, almost dumbfounded.

_Fourteen Years, later._

"James, he looks just like you!"

"He has your eyes!" James countered.

"Everything else looks like you; your hair and your face"

"He has your beautiful eyes! Even _your_ nose!"

"Ok! Ok, James let's take him home, and have dinner."

_One year 3 months Later…_

Lily was taking care of Harry, when something happened.

James burst in the house and threw an invisibility cloak on himself, while drawing some sort of ritual circle, he did some incantation and his hand disappeared under the cloak. Lily saw a red beam of light and it hit her. She was stunned and fell, unconscious. Then Voldemort came in and attempted to kill Harry. "Avada Kedavra!" but instead of killing Harry, it made a scar shaped like a lightning bolt. Voldemort blasted the house, then seemingly died.

A bunch of Aurors came and saw the wreckage. The first thing they saw was a woman, lying on the floor. One of them said she would be alright, and the one in the back, James, came out and ran to Harry, who was crying. He noticed a scar, and looked grim.

Later, he ordered that his home be reestablished while he and his family go to Potter Manor to wait.

Remus and Sirius came, and comforted James while Lily was caring for Harry.

_Eight years and 9 months later…_

"Mum! Dad! Come here!" yelled Harry as he ran down, he had turned his mother's sewing needle into a match. His mum saw, and Lily asked, "Why are you holding a match, dear?"

Harry's response was, "This was your sewing needle! Look!" and he turned it back into the needle, when James came.

James chuckled. "If we had any doubts that he was a squib, then this will ensure he's a sure Wizard. Rosie!" James called, in search of his daughter, Rose. James held Harry's hand and they apparated to Diagon Alley, where Harry was to pick up his wand from Ollivander. Ollivander tried many wands, but al failed. Then he saw one wand, and started muttering. "I wonder…"

He looked at Harry and gave the wand to him. A light glowed from Harry's wand and Ollivander started saying, "Curious… Very curious, that you be destined for this wand, when it's brother… gave you that scar!"

"Come, Harry and I will get you an animal. Would you prefer an owl, cat, or toad?"

"I would like an owl!"

"Ok, follow me." They walked to a pet shop with owls and cats. Harry picked up a cage, and asked if he could have that one. They went to pay, and he named it Hedwig.

* * *

><p>Soon he got his Hogwarts letter, and he was excited. He also started studying his books so he could know spells and potions, and not look like he was behind.<p>

After one month, the night before Harry left for Hogwarts, James got a teaching position for Flying instructor, and he accepted, sending an owl back.

James accompanied Harry on the Hogwarts express, and Harry met a brown haired witch, named Hermione. They sat together, and James went to see how Prefect meetings were going. As soon as he entered, the prefect, Percy, started to babble. "Hello professor potter! I heard you are the father of Harry potter, and also I want you to know…" he babbled on, and eventually James shunned him with a silencing charm, then asked how meetings were going. He then left, and the silencing charm wore off on Percy.

Harry and Hermione were talking about both wizarding and muggle things when James joined them. Hermione introduced herself, and James knew that she was one smart witch, assumed she was muggleborn, and she asked him to perform a spell.

James dropped his glasses on the floor, then flicked out his wand. "Wing-_ar-_dium Levi-_o -_sa!" he pronounced and the broken glasses started floating. "Reparo!" he shouted and he glasses fixed themselves. He put them back on, and they waited to arrive at Hogwarts.  
>At Hogwarts, he led the first years with Hagrid to the castle.<p>

The sorting took place, and Harry and Hermione were sorted into Gryffindor.

James was announced to be a new teacher, and then the feast began. Afterwards, he said goodbye to Harry and Hermione, then left. He then found his place, near the Quidditch field, and released a golden snitch, only letting it go as far as a foot away before catching it and repeated until he got tired, he put away the snitch and went to bed.

* * *

><p>"…Mr. Potter what would I get if I added powdered root of an asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"<p>

"Draught of Living Death, professor Snape."

"And tell me where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?"

"The stomach of a goat, sir, although you may have some in your cupboard just in case someone gets poisoned."

Snape's face was getting red. He was starting to get angry, and tried a trick question. "Tell me what the difference is between Monkshood and Wolfsbane."

"There is no difference, and it can also be called aconite."

Snape was furious. "WHY, please tell me, are you not taking notes!" he yelled at the class.

Harry and Hermione started to scribble notes faster than the rest, while Snape was talking about the first few potions, Harry and Hermione, who were the first people to get them right, had also finished more notes than the rest, had been given Exceeds Expectations despite the potions being perfect.

* * *

><p>Later, they had Flying Lessons, and a wizard named Ron Weasly had his wand smack him in the face. Harry had ridden the broom perfectly, then went to help the other students.<p>

"Just don't look down, lean forwards. Clutch the front here like that…" He was instructing, when Hermione fell off her broom, he rushed quickly, and before even his own father, he caught Hermione. James saw this, and so did Professor McGonagall through her window. She walked down and before James could say a word, she said, "Come with me, Potter."

They went to the defense against the dark arts class, and a teacher named Quirrel let Oliver Wood see Harry, and recommended Harry for Gryffindor Seeker.

Later, Hermione hugged Harry tightly in the common room, while thanking him for saving her. Later she asked him why McGonagall had taken him, and he said he would wait _just _a bit before telling.

Later, he found Ron and told him he was Gryffindor Seeker.

"…You must be the youngest Quidditch player in-"

"-a century. McGonagall told me."

* * *

><p>During breakfast, he got a package from McGonagall and opened it. It was a Nimbus 2000, and he was happier then Malfoy when Draco got a Comet 260.<p>

Not long afterwards was the first Quidditch match, Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

Everyone was looking forwards to a long enjoyable match, when James blew the whistle Harry caught the snitch. Everyone cheered and most left, then Harry was swarmed by everyone in Gryffindor, Hermione clutching him the tightest.

And not long afterwards was Christmas. Harry got an Invisibility cloak from his father, and he was happy. Later, he returned to Hogwarts via Floo and then he went to the dorm to show Ron.

Harry then found out about the Philosopher's stone from Snape and Quirrel arguing, and then told Hermione and Ron.

The next few weeks later they were in a corridor with only a locked door at the end, and Filch on the other. They used Alohomora to get past, met a three headed dog, left, locked the door, almost getting bitten, and then returned to the common room.

Later they knew they had to get through the dog, went to Hagrid's, found out about a baby dragon, Hagrid accidentally told them how to bypass "Fluffy" and they went to the corridor.

They put the dog to sleep, and went through the trap door. They were trapped in Devil's Snare, Harry and Hermione were set free, and they used a powerful _Solaris _charm and Ron escaped.

Harry used a broom and chased down a key for the door and being swarmed by other keys. They closed the door, and all the keys got stuck there. They then did something with a giant transfigured Chess Board, Ron fainted, Hermione got them passed the poison area, and Harry got angry when he saw the Defense teacher. Hermione and Ron left, to get to Madam Pomfery and Quirrel tried touching Harry, failed, and got disintegrated by Harry's blood. Ahem, when Harry touched him that is. Harry brought back the stone, gave it to Dumbledore, and won Gryffindor the house cup.

_ # # #####_

_#### ####_

_# # #_

**_And so, this is where the first chapter ends, and I must say, Longest First Chapter Ever. It's just the Sorcerer's Stone like twenty times shorter, and I would like some Ideas about things. Just any reviews would help._**

**_See ya later_**

**_-Stardust_**

**_DM-$tar_**


End file.
